


Everything I didn't say

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does all the post-it notes in the TARDIS really mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AKA, what happens when I'm bored and want to write something DW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I didn't say

"And that one, what's that one?" I ask, pointing at the yellow post-it note he's sticking onto the TARDIS wall.  
"This one, this one is... It says 'don't visit London in the 89th century'", he breaths.  
I fold my arms across my chest, tilting my head to the side.  
"Really? Why not?"  
The Doctor turns around, smiling at me.  
"Oh, you really don't wanna know!"

He rushes over to the control panel again. I blink a few times, looking around at all the colorful post-it notes. I'll never understand why he needs those things, he always told me Timelord's got perfect memory!

 

"Why do you NEVER listen to me!? I keep telling you not to wander off, to stay by my side all the time, but you never listen! Why?"  
I take a few steps backwards, trying to pretend he doesn't scare me as much as he does. A part of me still knows he'll never hurt me.  
"So that's it, now I'm suddenly your pet!? Is that what you do to your companions, keep them by your side like an animal until you get bored of them!?" I scream.  
He's hands are shaking and I swear I can hear his hearts pounding.   
"That's not... You know it's not like that! It was never like that, not with you!"  
I force back the tears from my eyes, swallowing. When I speak again, my voice is small and shaking.

"Yeah? You always kept telling me I was something special. Guess you were wrong then, since you don't seem to need me in your life anymore..."  
His entire body is shaking.  
"You know what? Leave then, just bloody leave! Don't mind me, I'll be alright all by myself cause I'm always alone!"

With that being said, he storms out from the control room. I slide down against the wall until I'm sitting on the floor, my face in my hands. I sob so hard my body shakes, slamming my fist into the wall in frustration.  
"He's gonna leave me. He's gonna take me home and leave me there and I'll have to go back to working in a shop and he'll find a new companion and..." I cry to no one.

I can hear the TARDIS humming sadly in respons. I suddenly feel bad for the fact that she's got to watch me sit here and cry my eyes out over someone that'll never really be mine.  
"You never had to worry about him leaving, did you? Because you're a part of him and he loves you and- Urgh, you're even telepathicly connected to each other!"  
No respons, there's no sound in here except the buzzing of the control panel and my sobs. Even a machine got tired of me, great job Rose!

I wipe away the tears with the back of my hand before standing up on my shaking legs. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself, waiting for my heartbeats to slow down. If he wants me to leave, then that's what I'll do!

I'm about half way to the door when I notice something odd: the post-it notes aren't in Gallifreyan anymore. That's wierd, the TARDIS don't even translate that language! The second thing I notice is the fact that they doesn't say what he's always told me. None of them says anything about not visiting a place in a specific time or century.

'I love the way her hair flows in the wind', one of them says. 'I love it when she laughs, her eyes just lights up', is scribbled on another. I look around, slowly reading what's written on each and everyone of those post-it notes. It's about some girl, what he likes about her and how beatiful he thinks she is. I guess Mickey was right, I'm just one in a long line of companions, I don't really mean that much to him.

There's another note on the control panel, one I haven't noticed before. I unstick it from the shiny metal surface, holding it front of me. The tears start flowing as I stare at the words. I read it outloud for myself:  
"I love her. I love Rose Tyler."

"I never meant for you to see that, that's why they're in Gallifreyan. I guess the TARDIS just choose to translate it for you, she does that sometimes."  
I spin around at the sound of his voice. The Doctor walks towards me, hands in his pockets and an anxious expression on his face.  
"W-why...? You've never told me any of this. Why not?"  
He lets out a really long sight, now standing right in front of me.

"I wanted to, Rose. I wanted to tell you how I felt so badly, but I just couldn't. It's okay though, I understand if you want to leave."  
He stares down at his feet, refusing to meet my eyes. I get all warm and fuzzy, just like the first time I realized I loved him. 

I place my hand under his chin, giving him no other choice than to look me in the eyes. He reminds me of a lost puppy, so scared and insecure. I hesitate a second before taking a deep breath, closing my eyes and pressing my lips against his. He tenses up, but doesn't pull away. He relaxes against me, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

We're forced to pull away eventually, keeping our lips a few inches apart and looking into each others eyes.  
"I love you, Doctor."  
"I love you more, Rose Tyler."  
"Oh no, you don't!" I protest, giggling.  
He wraps his arms around me, holding me as close to him as possible. I let my eyes fall shut, listening to the beat of his hearts.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't think of a moment where I've been happier than I am right now.


End file.
